She Changed Everything
by MickeyNotDaMouse
Summary: Annahlea DeMarco was Tony Stark's best friend. She had been since they were kids. She was his equal in everyway possible and she was the only thing that kept him together most times. She was his everything. And, She changed everything. Tony/OC Possible Rating Change Later OBVI: I don't own Iron Man or Any of the Characters - All Belongs to Marvel
1. Chapter 1

_"Tony wait for me!" Annahlea called after her best friend. Her short, four-year old legs not keeping up with his seven-year old ones. Annahlea rounded one of the corners of the great Stark mansion and was abruptly stopped by the legs of her mother._

_"Mija what have I told you about running around the house?" Twenty-six year old Rosalie DeMarco asked her young daughter, her tired eyes giving her a sharp look and her laundry filled arms tensing as she awaited her daughter's response._

_"Lo siento Mama, but Tony was doing it! And, and I was just trying to catch up to him, we're going down to the garage to work on the new circuit board for computer AT13…" Annahlea started to ramble only but, was stopped by her mother's tsk._

_"Mija, it does not matter what Mister Tony does. This is his house he may do as he pleases, we're lucky that Mister Tony's parents let you come with me to work and you cannot test that Annahlea. You have to be on your best behavior little one, or who knows what will happen-" _

_"Nothing. Nothing will happen Rosalie," young Tony Stark's voice interrupted, "Nahlee is my friend. And as my friend she's supposed to run around the house with me and bet in trouble with me and play with me. She might have come here as your daughter but she stay's here as my friend, my best friend."_

_Annahlea beamed at Tony, her light tan skin seamed to glow with happiness. She rushed the boy and wrapped her small arms around him in a death grip hug which Tony smirked and returned._

_Annahlea may have been three years younger than him but she was definitely his best friend, she was smarter than any of the other kids his mother had set up play dates with. She was kinder than any other kid in any school and she was tough enough to handle his nasty attitudes, when he was cranky._

_Annahlea Demarco was a female version of Tony. Though the world didn't know of her talents because instead of being a billionaire's daughter she was the daughter of Howard Stark's driver, Vincent DeMarco, an Italian immigrant, and one of Maria Stark's maids, Rosalie Gomez, a Spanish immigrant. No, the world didn't know that while Tony Stark was building his first circuit board at age three, his four-year old friend had built her own engine already. They didn't know that the baby grand piano just brought into the Stark home a week ago and on every tabloid front cover was not for Maria Stark, but a birthday present for Annahlea from Tony because the young prodigy wanted to write her own compositions._

_No, the world knew nothing of the little genius beside him, she was his own secret treasure and Tony loved having someone around that understood exactly what it was like to be him, who understood him completely. Annahlea was the best thing that had ever happened to Tony and it was only the beginning._

_..._

_Thunder rocked the dark night sky outside the Stark home, rain demanded entrance on the home and the Stark family ignored it all, the house silent as everyone slept tight in their beds._

_Tony Stark was spread out across his large bed, his onyx hair skirting the side of it and a smile graced his eleven year old face as he dreamt of what all eleven year old boys do._

_The smile was quickly torn from its place as a bright light erupted from the door and basked the young boy in all its glory. Tony flipped over as he heard the soft pitter-patter of feet approaching him quickly._

_"Anthony," the voice of his mother called and Tony's brow furrowed in response, why would he be disturbed by his mother in the middle of the night, "Anthony wake up!"_

_Tony groaned in response and peaked an eye open slight, straying into his room away from his mother, "Five more minutes," he begged._

_"Anthony, it's urgent, wake up! Something has happened to Annahlea," at the sound of his best friend's name Tony's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up, his face snapping to his mother. A growing ache setting in his stomach as he saw the sadness etched into his mother's beautiful façade and traces of tears inking her pale skin._

_"What happened?" he asked quickly. His mother took a shaky breath and Tony readied himself. He knew that in the past five years that Annahlea had been around his mother had become quite attached to Annabel, seeing as she was almost constantly at the Stark household. When old enough Annahlea started school, only to find that she well over excelled any elementary grade and could not simply be put into high school as a five-year old, so she started to attend "school" with Tony. Which consisted of him, her, their private tutor, Tony's garage, and on the occasion Maria Stark, when she wasn't at an event. Maria had hung around the child enough to begin to form a connection with her, Maria began to see her as the daughter she never received, taking her on lunch trips and shopping sprees and even spa days. Tony loved it because it meant less time his mother spent trying to get him in a fancy get-up and Annahlea's parents did not mind because once they realized that their daughter was also a genius, her parents didn't know exactly what to do with her. Neither of them had graduated from high school, both struggled with English, and yet together they created a savant with a brain filled more than either of them could comprehend. Annahlea started to feel a distance growing between her and her parents, one that she could not close by herself and one her parents did not seem even to want to try to leap and she welcomed Maria's warmth with open arms because Maria understood, while being quite bright herself Maria was constantly around genius', her husband and child included, and she could communicate with them well instead of staring at them like their from another planet. Tony knew that if whatever had happened to Annahlea had caused tears down his mother's face, was sure to break his heart._

_"Anthony, I just received a call from the hospital. It seems as if Annahlea and her family were driving home tonight and-" Maria's voice caught in her throat she quickly cleared it and tried to continue, "and- uh-um were in a car accident… Anthony… Rosalie and Vincent- they're-they're gone-"_

_"What about Annahlea mom?" Tony asked his voice hardened as much as possible. His breath labored as he waited for her to speak._

_"All they told me was she was alive but injured pretty badly, Anthony-"_

_"She's alive- she's alive?" Tony reassured. To which his mother just nodded. Tony let go of the breath he was holding and sprung from the bed, quickly finding his coat and shoes around his room and picking up the phone in his room, calling for his own car and driver to get to their home as soon as possible._

_As he hung up the phone he looked back to his mother, who stared at him and opened her arms for him to run into. As he held his mother securely to him he let the tears that he had manage to hold back run down his face. His best friend, was still alive -hurt but alive- the one person who understood him was still with him and he promised himself that as long as he lived he would never get this close to losing her ever again._

_..._

_Annahlea set down the drink tray and heavy, big, brown, paper bag before quickly pulling out her key to the heavy wooden door in front of her, smiling as the lock slid open with a snap and she got access. Her smile was quickly disappeared as she opened the door to see at the back of a lanky, pale, twig, clothed in less than someone who was allergic to cotton, thief in a rollie chair, hunched over a pair of jeans, that she knew where not the thief's. The front of the grape colored bra and panty set being covered as the thief pulled out a wallet and Annahlea rolled her eyes before softly clearing her throat, aware of the sleeping form next to the bandit, which Annahlea still wanted to get the jump on._

_The thief jumped in surprise, turned to face her captor, her face lighting up in color as she looked upon _the _Annahlea DeMarco, the famous best friend of the sleeping form beside her. She dropped the wallet in her grasp and quickly sprung up from the chair, searching the small dorm for her belongings, collecting them quickly before making a beeline for the door that held Annahlea's small figure leaning against the frame._

_As the thief walked by Annahlea quickly put a hand out to stop her, reaching into the pile of glitter and sparkle that was the thief's clothes and accessories she pulled out a small flip phone and digital camera. Keeping eye contact with the considerably taller thief, Annahlea pressed a couple of buttons on both devices, smiling as both devices displayed an image of the words _"Memory Cleared". _Annahlea handed over the items to the now agitated thief, a small smirk on her beautiful face. The thief huffed and stormed passed the fourteen year old girl who only laughed quietly to herself._

_Annahlea grabbed her bag and drink tray from the hall and closed the door behind her with her foot setting them on the large desk. She took off her white, cropped, leather jacket and slipped out of her black flats, her feet meeting the soft carpet and she turned to the sleeping form, jumping and landing on Tony's back._

_Annahlea chuckles at the groan and the groggy voice of Tony Stark speaking out, "For a small thing you really are dense."_

_Annahlea scrunched up her face in fake offense and bounced roughly on his back only to receive another groan," What? What was that Tony? Was that, Thank you Nahlee for once again saving my ass and not only stopping a thief from stealing the several hundred dollars I keep on me but from saving me from the wrath of my parents and deleting the photos she had of an illegally drunk, and not to mention naked, me with a ball and gag in my mouth?" she paused as she heard a slight groan from him and she reached for the coffee she brought him, "Because if it was, I just have to say, oh no problem Tiger! You know how much I'd hate to see Mom contort with that anger face she has, and I definitely wouldn't want Dad to disown you. Now how about we just call it even and you get up and enjoy this lovely coffee and breakfast I sent for, for us, and rise and shine and get ready because your graduation is at ten and mine is at four. And, I swear to go Tony the Tiger, if you make either one of us late I will lock you in a closet for nine days and let different groups of your fan girls from all over the world come in and take all you hold dear."_

_As she finished she, put the coffee close to his face as he lifted his tired, hangover, head and stared at it, ""Is that a Grande, half-skinny half-"_

_"One percent, extra hot, split quad shot, latte with three sugars, two vanilla bean creams, one caramel macchiato cream, and the AC/DC logo poured over the whip cream in dark fudge? Yes, Tony, yes it is. As if I were to dream to get you anything else." The boy of almost eighteen groaned once more, taking the coffee from his best friend and turning over in his bed._

_He stared at his best friend of nearly ten years, even if they were just friends Tony was a boy, and had definitely noted that his companion was one of the most beautiful –and hot- girls he had ever seen. She had the figure of her late mother, five three, creamy tan skin, long, ebony locks, full pink lips a small nose on her heart-shaped face, a thin waist with, even though she was only thirteen, a heavy breast. If Tony were to guess –which he would never, since they were just friends, after all- he would say that her bulging breasts, that hardly fit into her small, lilac colored, sweetheart necklines tank top she wore, were at least a "D" cup- if he were to guess. Her heavy top was evenly proportioned by her plump bottom, that made her dark wash skinny jeans that much tighter. She was the mirror's reflection of her mother as Tony remembered, all except for her eyes. Her eyes were all her father, looking like the sky during a heavy storm, a rolling gray with flecks of gold lightning in them, though while her fathers were cold and steely, Nahlee's shined with a warming glow, always inviting and ever so expressive. Tony could always see what was in her head by what her eyes were showing._

_As Annahlea looked back at him from spreading out their morning feast, Tony made a quick remark, "There was no ball and gag."_

_Turning away to make his plate of glorious goodies, Annahlea responded, "Sure. And, what would you be using, the dog toy with the tie that mom got you for your first day here going through it that's under your bed, for exactly? I'm just curious." She handed over his plate, piled high with pancakes, sausage, bacon, muffins, eggs, crepes and more to him, taking his coffee simultaneously and placing it on the desk, so he could eat, before making her own._

_With her back turned Tony quickly glanced at the floor under his bed, only to curse himself at the image and once again, for the millionth time in his life, thank God for his Nahlee. Pictures, any pictures, but especially those, out for the world to see, would not have went over well with his parents._

_He looked back at his savior in adoration as she sat on the edge of his bed eating her own breakfast, "So how does it feel to be the youngest person ever to receive a doctorate in medicine? Not to mention how does it feel to be graduating from Harvard with not only that, but a masters in both music history, language study and physics. Plus a bachelors in political science and communications."_

_"I don't know, how does it feel to be the youngest person ever to receive a doctorate in engineering, and a masters in not only physics but mathematics and technology?" she looked at him, brow raise in question. Tony just answered with a shrug in which she mirrored, the two best friends stared at each other before bursting out into laughter._

_When he could breathe again Tony told her, "You know I think you're the only one who will ever be able to understand me."_

_"Tony. Even if that's true it will be okay because I'll always be with you."_

_"Good, I wouldn't want it any other way."_


	2. Chapter 2

Annahlea once again pulled the plunging "V-neck" of her all lace, black cocktail dress, together to hide her bulging, chest that dared to slip out at the wrong movement. The lace, cap sleeves tugging at her skin as she tugged at the hem of the dress as she crossed her legs, her blood-red stilettos catching the fading light as the room darkened and the video began to play.

"_Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American patriot,_" Annahlea fought the urge to roll her eyes at the dramatics. Knowing that good olé "Obby" had been the one to fill the mouth of the announcer.

"_Even from an early age, the child of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark stole the spotlight with his brilliant mind. At age four, Tony built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine,_" Annahlea had to grin at the pictures of Tony before she was around, her blood-red stained lips curling and that special sparkle in her eye reserved for Tony, glowing, "_When each was 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a Titan,_" Annahlea didn't get to know Howard Stark that well, but honestly not many people did and while she did call him Dad, it was just an accompaniment to the woman she thought of, and called mother, even before the passing of her own, "_Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and takes the reins of Stark Industries,_" The last picture, a Time magazine cover featuring Tony standing looking dramatically off above the camera while Obadiah looked on, floated across the screen. "_With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe._"

The lights came up and the crowd applauded. Annahlea joined them as her and Tony's long time friend, Rhodey came on stage holding a small trophy. He stood behind a podium in the center of the stage.

"As liaison to Stark Industries, I've head the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot and a great humanitarian. He is my friend and mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present the Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark. Tony?" A spotlight landed on their table. Annahlea rolled her eyes, making notes in her mind as of how to kill her best friend as she rose from the table and made her way to the stage for him, once again.

"Thank you, Rhodey," she said as she climbed the three stairs and joined Rhodey at the podium, raising her eyebrows in a defeated expression. He handed her the award, with a sympathetic smile and left the stage. She smiled out at the crowd, giving her best fake laugh as some men let out low wolf-whistle's. Everyone knew who she was, being the best friend of Tony Stark did that to you, it got you in the papers quite a bit. And when the people first saw the beautiful Annahlea DeMarco, they were in love, it led to Annahlea being interviewed, then photo'd when she was away from Tony, then being voted number one on "_Most Desired"_ in Men's magazine three years in a row and staring on the cover of Vogue, Seventeen and even Playboy.

"Hello everyone. Obviously I'm not Tony," Annahlea once again gave her best fake smile as someone called out to her, all though it was nice to be recognized for her beauty Annahlea would rather be recognized for her brain. No one really knew that Annahlea was a driving force behind Stark Industries, that she was project manager on more than half of the products. No, they knew her for two things, how well she managed Tony's everyday life and her body. Which in the end was okay. Because if people did know of her brains, it would just lead to even more face time on camera and she had already had enough, "First off, thank you. I know this really means a lot to Tony, and he would be saying so if were able to make it tonight. Unfortunately, a pressing matter came up within the company and Tony stayed behind to take care of said matter. But, on behalf of Tony, I once again thank you for honoring him with this award." She bowed her head slightly as the crowd applauded.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Annahlea growled slightly to herself as she made her way through the casino, scanning the tables and machines for her supposed best friend. Rhodey, walking next to her, touched her arm and pointed to a gambling table where Tony was rolling a pair of dice. Annahlea breathed heavily, a slight attempt to release her anger before stalking over to him.

"Can you show up to a press event for once, please?"

"Hey! How goes it, beautiful?"

"Anthony, I have been your best friend for god knows how long now and I have covered your ass plenty. But your all grown up now, sweetheart and it's time for you to man up, grow a pair and take some responsibility for _your_ company. I can't keep telling people company issues, eventually they'll stop believing it," Tony waved a hand at her dismissively.

"Yeah, they will. They'll believe what you say, you're the humanitarian in our little billion-dollar duo and the public loves you," Tony wasn't wrong- while being known for her two specialties, she was also wildly known for being a kind and loving person. Being photographed many times in the kid hospital where she volunteered some weekends and with some of the animals of the shelter Tony had built for her for her birthday a few years back. Tony reached for his pile of won chips and held up a fist with dice in it to the attractive woman on his right, "Give me a hand, will you? Give me a little something-something," The woman blew gently on his fist, and Tony moved it over in front of Annahlea's face. "Okay, you too," he taunted.

Annahlea pursed her stained lips and scrunched her eyes trying to restrain herself from knocking the stupid out of him. When Tony gave her his devilish smirk, Annahlea snapped and bit his hand in front of her face, making Tony yelp and his and open, sending the dice flying and bouncing across the table.

"There it is!" Tony called, "Thanks for the aid Nahlee, and … two craps. Line away." The pile of chips taken away from him as he just shrugged.

"Tony, I am going home and taking a nice long, hot bath. You will be lucky if Jarvis hasn't been programmed to call the police upon your arrival when you return," said Annahlea turning on her heel and putting on her camera face, not caring if Tony followed.

As she made her way towards the exit, she heard Rhodey approach her from behind, noticing the large amount of paparazzi outside, Annahlea opened her hand bag and pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

"I'll make sure he's there, tomorrow. I just can't promise it will be on time or if he will be in one piece," She said to Rhodey, sliding the glasses on, earning a quiet laugh. Giving Rhodey a quick hug, she started her wade through the hungry "reporters". A pair of body guards cleared a path to the curbside where a patient Happy waited by the back car door to the Rolls Royce.

"Miss Annah, wasn't expecting you tonight," Happy said opening the door to the car.

"Yes, well I've decided that since I am the one doing the majority of our dear Tony's job, I get to enjoy the benefits that come with having the title of his job, including, but not limited to, your excellent driving skills and a nice overly luxurious ride. Tony can find his own ride home tonight, Happy, he deserves it," knowing better than to argue or protest with the beautiful woman, Happy nodded with a smile, actually enjoying skipping out on Tony and having the permission of the only person ever allowed to do so to the Tony Stark.

Closing the door behind her and getting into the driver's seat, Happy smiled to himself at the image of a confused Tony Stark in the rearview mirror as he drove away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning, Annahlea woke at her usual time and started her daily routine. Heading to her personal gym room across the hall from her own bedroom she began her two-hour work out. After finishing she ate a light breakfast before going for run along the Malibu beach in front of her and Tony's Cliffside mansion. Annahlea had lived with Tony since her parents died and when his died, the two had no one else and didn't want to separate. Annahlea had designed their home and decorated the inside, making it the perfect place for the two genius best friends to work and live. When Annahlea returned home from her hour-long run she made her way to the kitchen, only to stop at the sound of JARVIS's voice.

"You are not authorized to access this area," the British A.I. voice spoke. Scarring the curious and hardly clothed Christine Everhart.

"That's JARVIS he runs the house," Annahlea spoke up, placing her mileage counter down on the table beside the couch. The reporter quickly turned to face her.

"The famous Annahlea DeMarco," Everhart stated. Jealously taking in the woman before her clad in yoga pants, sneakers a sports bra and track jacket, a thin layer of sweat covering her naked, glowing, tan skin, not an ounce of make up on her, and yet the woman was still gorgeous.

"That's me Miss Everhart," replied Annahlea as she pulled out her phone from her pocket, and messaged JARVIS via her phone to call for a car.

"After all these years, You're still here, huh? Mooching off of the Stark family," Everhart bit.

"Well, rather a mooch than a slut, Right Ms. Everhart? Or do you sleep with all the people you report on?" Annahlea replied, smirking as Everhart was speechless, "Now, your clothes with be dry cleaned and pressed and dropped off at your home later today, or would you rather I have them brought to your office?" at her widened eyes, Annahlea knew she had the bitch, "No? Well, I guess your boss wouldn't approve of your behavior. I'll be sure to forget about it when I have lunch with her later this week to talk about my cover shoot. Although, now I'm not so sure I want to do it since I've met you… Hmmm I guess I'll just have to tell her I can't when we meet. Oh but I'm sure she'll ask for a reason? What should I tell her Ms. Everhart?"

Christine Everhart was frozen with fear, knowing that if she lost Vanity Fair a story and spread of the Annahlea DeMarco, she would surely be fired, "No answer, Ms. Everhart? Well, I'm sure I'll think of something. Now, there's a car waiting for you outside to take you to wherever you wish, if you're not out of my home in let's say thirty seconds, my suggestion for where you should go is home and possibly update your résumé, you might be needing it," Annahlea looked on with glaring eyes as the woman hesitated before Annahlea gave her a questioning look with a raised eyebrow and the woman jetted.

Annahlea rolled her eyes before glancing at the clock on her phone, reading eight am, she sighed and muttered to herself in Spanish, heading down to the lab.

Putting in her code for the lab she entered the spacious room, appreciating the music playing and spotting her best friend working on his latest hot rod.

"Tony we are not going to make Rhodey wait for us, get your ass upstairs grab your things and get your ass in the car, I'm driving no arguing let's go, you have one hour," Annahlea commanded, not in the mood to deal with him.

"But, Mom… I don't wanna," Tony whined, not taking his eyes away from the engine.

"I am not in the mood Anthony, I just had a pleasant encounter with your lovely one night stand and honestly I'm still peaked at you from last night. I don't want to bitch at you but I swear to god if you're not in the car, seatbelt strapped and ready to go by the time I'm out of the shower I will inject you with every STD known to man and I will tell the world about it so you never get laid again," Annahlea threatened.

Tony dropped the part he was working on and faced his best friend, seeing the dead serious look in her eye he got up and raced out the glass door, Annahlea smiling to herself as she followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Annahlea sped along the highways towards the airfield, smiling to herself as she noticed Happy pulling up beside her as she parked the Audi. Hopping out of the car, she smiled at him, "Very nice Happy, thought I lost you a few times back there."

'You did Miss," Happy admitted getting her and Tony's bags from the back of his car. Annahlea watched as Tony got out of the car, smiling at him which he returned. Rounding the car he through his arm around her shoulders as they walked up stairs to an awaiting Rhodey.

"Anna, I don't know how you do it but bless you. You make miracles happen," Rhode praised. The dynamic duo had actually been right on time for takeoff, Annahlea smiled at her friend, raising her glasses she responded, "Years and years of practice my friend," before they all entered the private jet.

As the boys chat on the plane, Annahlea engrossed herself in her laptop. Currently working on a brand new private project. Head phones in and eyes glued to the screen she was totally isolated from her male company, until the dance lights came on and the stripper pole lowered. Watching as the flight attendants turned into D-class dancers, she picked up her laptop, grabbed a prepaid sandwich from the fridge and a bottle of white wine, before enclosing herself in the private bedroom in the back.

As Annahlea stepped into the desert heat, no longer in her jeans, black tank, leather jacket, and healed ankle booties, but rather an off white cocktail dress with a wide "V-neck", that showed lace covering the tops of her breasts, cap sleeves and a pulled natural waist line with a pair of Jimmy Choo black t-backs with black Dior shades, her ebony hair falling in ironed layers around her shoulders, she looked professional and very beautiful. Following Tony she greeted the General.

"General," said Tony greeted Tony shaking hands. Annahlea too shook hands saying:

مرحبا، العام

She spoke to him. The General smiled, responding:

السيدة ماركو، من دواعي سروري أن ألتقي بكم. اسمحوا لي أن أقول، الخاص اللغة العربية هي جيدة جدا. حيث لم تتعلم؟

Annahlea smiled and in return, noting Tony's confusion, responded, "Thank you. I learned it in college."

Now understanding what was going on Tony jumped in, "She has a master's in language study, and she speaks seventeen different languages," he bragged.

"Amazing Ms. DeMarco, truly. Thank you for coming today and welcome, Mr. Stark. We look forward to the weapons presentation."

"Thank you," replied Tony. Before following the General to where he would be demonstrating the new missile.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After the presentation was through Annahlea handed Tony his drink, fixed his tie, and walked with him to a Humvee, letting him finish his phone call with Obadiah. Noting there was only one seat she turned to Tony about to tell him she'd go find a different Humvee, he cut her off, knowing what she was going to say.

'You can just sit on my lap," Tony offered smirking, getting in, Annahlea glared at him, "Oh I'm sorry would you prefer G.I Joe's lap?"

Annahlea rolled her eyes before climbing in, taking his drink and sitting on his lap. She took a sip before he closed the door and she handed it back. Cuddled up against his chest, Annahlea smiled as they started the procession.

Annahlea looked down at Tony, though even with six-inch heels on, she was still smaller than him when standing, she now was over him on his lap, "Nice presentation."

"Really you liked?" Tony asked smirking.

"Yeah good speech."

"Well, thanks I have somebody write them for me so…"

'Really?"

"Yeah. Some chick who has a communications degree, she's pretty good."

"Only pretty good?"

"Well, she has her moments though sometimes –sheesh they're not so good. I mean –ow! Alright I'm kidding. She's amazing," Tony smiled down at her rubbing the spot where she poked his chest hard.

Noticing the other members were silent and looking at them, Tony spoke up, "I feel like you guys are driving us to court Marshall. This is crazy. What'd we do? I feel like you're gonna pull over and snuff us. What are you not allowed to talk? Hey Forest," he called to the man sitting beside them.

"We can talk, sir," he responded.

'Oh so it's personal," Tony replied. Annahlea smiled at him as he antagonized. He had been good today, she'd let him have his fun.

'No you intimidate them," the voice of the driver called out. The woman driver, Tony was shocked but Annahlea already knew, she could tell by her bone structure.

"Good god, you're a woman. I honestly...I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first."

"I'm an airman, sir," the female soldier replied.

"You actually have excellent bone structure there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?"

"She's not going to sleep with you, Tony," said Annahlea. Any remaining tension in the vehicle dissolved as the soldiers began to laugh.

"Sir, I have a question to ask," said the soldier in the passenger seat.

"Yes please," said Tony.

"Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last year's Maxim cover models?"

"Uh, yes I think so. I remember twelve but I remember there was some sort of mix up," Tony replied.

Annahlea sighed, "March and he had a scheduling conflict but December was twins," she explained. The soldier looked to her.

'Is it true you were February's playboy girl? And had a-" The soldier stopped short as he once again became embarrassed.

'Yes I was and no I was not completely nude in the centerfold, I have heart lingerie on," Annahlea clarified. The soldier beside them raised his hand.

"You're kidding me with the hand up, right?" said Tony. The boy put his hand down.

"Are you two really not a couple?" he asked and the two looked at each other and without warning, an explosion rocked the jeep. Automatically Tony grasped Annahlea, covering her the best he could.

"What's going on?!" yelled Tony.

"Contact left!" the female driver shouted. She kicked open the door and grabbed a gun, but she barely made it out the door before crying out and collapsing to the ground.

"Jimmy, stay with the Starks!" The passenger soldier yelled, before also kicking open his door. He made it around to the front of the car before a second explosion shuddered the surroundings, sending a blood splatter across the windshield. Annahlea gasped slightly.

"Son of a bitch!" Jimmy cursed. He loaded a gun and kicked open the door. "Stay here!" he yelled forcefully before exiting the car, only to scream as a hail of bullet holes punctured the door. Annahlea's ears rung as she pressed into Tony.

Tony threw open his door, leading her out by her hand. Leading her outside, gunfire still heavy he lead them behind a rock, wiping out his cell phone he searched for his contacts but before he could do anything a missile landed beside them. Trying to back away, pulling his best friend behind him he scrambled before the explosion went off, putting a ton of shrapnel in his chest and throwing him backwards into Nahlee, knocking her down and into unconsciousness as she hit her head on the rock and he soon followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Annahlea woke with a jolt staring at what looked to be a cave ceiling above her. She started to panic as she noticed that her nightmare was actually a reality. She was in Afghanistan, she was caught in cross fire and she and Tony were captured.

_Tony._

She quickly went to raise but found it very difficult, almost as if someone was sitting on her while driving a pole into her lungs.

"Be very careful, your lung was punctured by your broken rib. Get up to quickly and you may tear the stitching and I'll have to redo it. We have no more anesthesia," a male voice called to her. Heeding the advice she slowly sat up, mindful of her ribs and looked to the voice. Finding an older gentleman sitting in a chair absorbing her she shrunk back into her "bed".

"I am not your captor, I am like you, here against my will. My name is Yinsen," he introduced, holding out his hand. Cautiously, she took it replying, "Annahlea DeMarco. Would say nice to meet you but I have a feeling we've met before."

"You have a very good memory Ms. DeMarco, we met in Bern for a few moments nearly eight years ago," he smiled at her.

"Yeah well, in my life it's important to never forget a face," she replied, also smiling. It was then she noticed what she was dressed in, only a couple of layers of bandages around her chest, her stomach exposed, a scratchy wool coat and some loose burlap pant with a rope around her hips.

"Yinsen, can you tell me what happened? What's going on? Where Tony is?" she asked almost begging.

"Your convoy was ambushed on the way back to base Miss-"

"Please, just call me Annah."

"Annah. During so you and Mr. Stark were in the very close proximity of a missile which exploded beside you. It appears though as Mr. Stark covered you from the blast quite well, as you only had a few shards in your upper bicep. But, the blast sent you back and you hit a rock, thus your unconsciousness and Mr. Stark landed upon you, thus the broken rib and punctured lung. I went in and fixed your lung and set your rib, everything is okay it will just need extra care and will be very sore. You were pretty lucky, in a way," he told her.

"And, Tony?" she asked, fearing the worst and her heart ripping in two as she watched Yinsen heave a sigh.

"Mr. Stark received the blunt of the attack, a large amount of shrapnel penetrating his chest. I was able to remove some, but some was still heading towards his left ventricle. I placed an electromagnet in him, to keep the metal from invading and he is currently hooked to car battery in order to power it. Meanwhile he is asleep and under anesthesia, the pain with last a while, and he will need time for the body to adjust, so I put him under a dosage that will last a month," Yinsen explained.

"He's alive? Thank god," Annahlea could once again breathe as she let out a few tears of joy, looking away she smiled to herself as she calmed herself from the idea of the one person she couldn't live without, being with her still.

"You love him," Yinsen stated, interrupting her thoughts. It wasn't a question, and Annahlea looked back in surprise at him, before admitting defeat.

"That obvious?"

"No, not really. But, the look of relief and joy on your face at the news of his condition, is the look I've seen many times on the faces of the women in my village, when the men would return home from war," Annahlea smiled at the floor, she had been in love with Tony Stark from the moment she had learned what love was.

"Yinsen, how long has it been? Since we've been here? How long have I been unconscious?" she asked changing the subject.

"You have been under my care for two weeks now."

"That means Tony is still out for another two weeks right?"

"Yes."

"Can I see him?" she asked hopefully.

Yinsen once again sighed, sinking Annahlea's heart, "Miss- Annah, now that you are awake men will be coming for you very soon," he pointed to the video cameras that Annahlea had already picked up on, "You are here for a reason Anna and one reason only… as far as the Ten Rings, your captors, can see… you are Tony Stark's weakness… They will not kill you Anna, they will not leave you alone either- they will break you, Annah. They will make you wish you were dead so by the time Mr. Stark awakes, you are begging for him to do whatever they say so the pain will stop, if only for a moment… And Annah, I fear that if you only were to ask once Mr. Stark would be at their knees…"

"Tony would never betray his country Yinsen-"

"Not even to stop the suffering of the woman he is in love with?" Yinsen cut in, stopping Annahlea mid-sentence.

"What?" Annahlea asked, shocked, "Tony does not love me Yinsen, maybe as a sister but he is not _in love _with me."

"Annan, during his operation, Mr. Stark did not call out in agony or pain, he only called out for you, searching, for you in the little moments he was awake... I fear that I may have crushed him when in a heat of a moment I accidentally told him you were gone, in the sense you were no longer beside him, to get him to calm down… but it only increased his heart beat and… I have never seen a man die spiritually, Annah, and it is something I hope to never see again. He passed out after and has not awoken again since I received the right amount of anesthesia to put him under for good… For this reason Annah, I must beg you to stay strong… to stay you… when the men come to break you, you must not let them, you must not let them get to Tony… for your country, for mine… and if that is not a strong enough motive, you must stay strong for Mr. Stark himself, Annah. I can tell he is a good man and if he loses you he will… he will not be the same."

Annahlea looked at Yinsen, her eyes wide and her increased heart beat causing her to pant. Fear tried to claw its way into her heart, making her want to scream and cry. But with the thought of Tony in her head she pushed it down and gave Yinsen a firm nod.

Meer moments later voices and heavy boots could be heard coming toward them. Annahlea looked to Yinsen and gave him a small sad smile, "Let it begin."

With that the door busted open and after a few shouts of Arabic, Annahlea was pulled out by her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Annahlea was curled up on the cold, wet floor of the cave, eyes clamped shut and every now and again a whimper escaped her lips. Her body, covered in bruises, cuts and welts. Dried and fresh blood was matted to her like a stain on a carpet. She was sore everywhere, broken in others, they had broken her bottom ribs, dislocated her shoulder, fractured her radius, snapped her ankle, everywhere had been violated, everywhere but her face. A sick joke they had when they strung her up and beat her, "We need something pretty to look at, once in a while," they would spit at her in Arabic. Never once muttering a word in return she would just close her eyes and imagine Tony through all of it. _All of it_. The beatings, the water boarding, the electrocutions, the carvings.

But she didn't break. She wouldn't break. She _couldn't_ break. Tony needed her.

Suddenly her cell door was thrown open, expecting Yinsen to be coming in once again to help her recover as much as possible she sighed and relaxed a little. But once again her body became rigid as she was pulled up by her long, blood matted, ebony hair. Two men grabbed her by her arms and placed a burlap sack over her face, dragging her outside her cell to what she guessed was another beating.

But instead of the usual short trip to the torture chamber, as she called it, this one was longer and suddenly there was light outside her bag and heat, heat of the sun.

Without warning she was shoved forward and not being able to catch herself, she fell straight onto her dislocated shoulder. Moaning quietly in pain she heard a bit of struggling, the rustling of clothes, the grunts of effort. Annahlea was pulled to her knees and the sack was ripped from her head. She could have cried at the sight before her.

Tony. Her Tony. Stood before her, and besides the car battery attached to his chest, he looked unharmed mostly. She gave him a small smile trying to ease the look of total desperation and pain from his face, but unsuccessful. Before she could say anything the bag was returned over her head and she was being dragged back. Knowing better than to struggle, she cooperated the best she could, happy to know that he was still alive. Her Tony was still alive.

Annahlea had long lost track of days and nights inside her cell. The men fed her at irregular times to make sure of it, sometimes it would be a while between her stale bread and water and others it would be given to her, they would walk away for a moment and then more would be thrown to her. Even the beatings were irregular, not to mention the diversity of torture never occurred in a pattern.

After being taken to her torture chamber and withstanding the pain of being hung by her wrists in a bucket of water and being electrocuted many, many times Annahlea was taken back to her room. Soon Yinsen was tossed in as, giving him a small smile he tended to her burned feet and they did as they always did, they talked about Tony.

Annahlea did not see Tony again for a long time, but when Yinsen would come to treat her they would talk and she knew all of what Tony was planning. The friends communicated through the old doctor and Annah helped the best she could, not being able to see the product it was hard for her to know exactly, but she could help with calculations and such.

One day Annah was awoken in her cave by some yelling. Usually she would sleep through it, but this yelling was accompanied by rapid gunfire and loud thunderous crashes. As it continued, Annahlea curled deeper into her makeshift cot, a pile of old rags and clothes that had been given to her after Yinsen had told the men she was starting to have hypothermia from sleeping on the cold, damp floors, her eyes glued to her cell door.

The loudness continued for a while before everything was silent, still clenched in her bed, her eyes not wavering from the cell door, she jumped when the door was knocked off the hinges. Her eyes widening at the sight before her.

A giant metal body, with a glowing center stared down at her, she quickly as she could she sprung to her feet, and beamed at her metal encased friend.

"Holy Shit, Tony!" she exclaimed taking in the giant success as he flipped his mask open, beaming back.

"Nahlee," Tony breathed her name in relief and sadness. He loved the woman before him, come hell or high water, but she looked awful, "Okay there's a gun outside the door, take it and follow me. Stay right behind me, and when we get out of the caves head for any vehicle. I'll cover you as you drive off. Once you're a safe distance away, stop and keep an eye on the skies, I'll get to you."

She gave him a sharp nod and stepped forward but he didn't move, "Nahlee I lo-"

"Tell me after we get out of here Tiger," she cut him off, smiling up at him, he flipped his mask down and the giant head nodded and the pair left, Annah picking up the gun at the dead man's feet by her door.

She followed quickly behind, trigger at the ready, the constant pain she was in being pushed aside by adrenaline. She heard voices approaching, taking cover she let Tony handle them as she hid out of the way.

As they traveled further, Annahlea was stopped in her tracks as she spotted the dead body of Yinsen, sprawled on crates. Choking back a sob as tears came to her eyes, she did something she hadn't done in a while, and sent a prayer out for him, before following Tony. She could see the cave entrance and she nodded as Tony looked back at her and nodded before going out and drawing the fire on him, providing cover for her to run out and find a car.

As she stepped out of the mouth of the cave she spotted a jeep not too far off. She took a deep breath before quickly making her way to the jeep, she was stopped as gunfire began to aim at her, taking cover behind a rock she waited before letting off her own gunfire and taking down the men firing at her.

Annahlea got up and finally reached the jeep and couldn't help but smile at the keys in the ignition. She got in and stayed low as she kicked into gear and made her way out of the camp, being sure to hit some familiar faces that haunted her dreams.

As she drove away Annah could finally breathe. She could breathe. Figuratively. She actually had quite a bit of difficulty breathing as the pain from all of her injuries, flooded her as her adrenaline wore off. But, she knew that everything would be okay. She had survived who-knows-how-long in captivity and she had escaped, she and Tony would be fine from here on out.

Once she was far enough away from the camp, she turned the car around, watching the skies above the camp fill with smoke and then suddenly a shiny spark shot off the ground and headed her way. She watched as it soar over her head and land about a mile away, letting out a shout of victory she drove toward Tony.

As soon as she was close enough, Annahlea parked the car and jumped, floundering toward Tony who was prying pieces of metal from him.

"Tony!" she screamed launching herself into the sand beside him. Tony caught her and held her to him tightly, never wanting to let go.

Annah sighed in relief at the comfort of her Tony, tears began to leak out of her eyes as she clung to him. She loved the sound of his heart beneath her, that sound was all she needed in the world.

The pair held another for what seemed like hours, nut eventually had to separate as Tony was still in the sand. As they pulled apart theirs eyes locked and before either knew what was happening their lips met in a rush of passion.

Needing oxygen the two pulled away slowly, keeping their foreheads pressed together and their eyes locked Tony spoke up, "Annahlea Demarco, it took me twenty plus years, almost loosing you twice and a terrorist group to tell you, I am hopelessly, irrevocably, undeniably in love with you."

Annahlea smiled at him, laughing a bit, "Anthony Stark… I am hopelessly, undoubtedly… unfortunately," she paused as he scowled but laughed with her, "In love with you."

The two looked at each other with love and passion before Anthony kissed her softly, pulling away he said, "Now that we got that out of the way, I have sand where it should never be, so…" Annah playfully slapped his chest, "Way to ruin the moment dork," grinning and kissing her once more he motioned for her to scoot away, which she did, before he kicked his way out of the sand.

Rising to his feet he helped his girl up before catching her as she fell with a hiss of pain, his face contorted with worry as hers did pain, "Annah? What's wrong?"

She hissed in pain as she tried to speak, "It was the last… v-visit… I think that, uh, I might have some internal bleeding…" now that all the adrenaline was completely gone from her body, the pain came rushing back to Annah.

Tony was wired with panic, lifting her into his arms he took her to the jeep, setting her in the passenger seat he jumped into the driver's side and took off, he didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to get the woman he loved help.


End file.
